


Afraid

by irlmammon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmammon/pseuds/irlmammon
Summary: Simeon notices changes about MC during their questionable relationship with Solomon.(named after The Neighborhood song)
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. The Dimming of An Angel

It was the subtle things that Simeon carefully noted to himself. The way you walked down the stairs after a night with Solomon. How you flinched at his voice at R.A.D. The missing shine in your eyes that had been there when you two met. Now you just looked tired. His instincts told him there was something wrong. Yet, he watched every time. No questions asked and only concerned glances passed. It was eating him alive but he just couldn't bring it up. He was afraid that if he did, he may have to kill a man. 

That man is the only human other than you in the exchange program. Of course, Simeon couldn't kill anyone. He could hardly even hurt a fly. However, when it came to the way he saw you being treated by your boyfriend, he was greatly angered. More than that. He was furious. It wasn't his place to get involved in your intimate affairs, but who could blame a man in love. Though he'd never admit it. 

If he were to fall in love with a human, he'd lose his wings. He'd lose his angelic status. Simeon would fall from the heavens. So his love was to remain secret. 

That being said, Simeon was seething internally.

He couldn’t do anything but offer you a gentle smile and a cup of tea, which you kindly declined every time. Another thing you denied were his offers to walk you back to the House of Lamentation. You waved him off, each time a different excuse with the same fear in your eyes. 

That fear wrenched his heart. He wanted nothing more than for this all to be over. He even considered falling just so he could protect you. Any pain he bore would be worth it if you no longer had to suffer this relationship with Solomon. Then again, that was just a thought and nothing more. He cursed himself for not finding the courage to help you. 

Simeon’s entire demeanor changed in this course of time. Luke noticed it. Lucifer noticed it. Diavolo noticed it.  _ Solomon  _ noticed it. He was teased for his lack of angelic comments and Luke was especially concerned, scared that the demons had finally worn off on his mentor. 

Though he still adorned his gentle smile, his eyes had a cold stare to them. They no longer gleaned the way an angel’s eyes should. He was slowly losing his glow, his halo. All because of you. 


	2. Thin Walls

As if watching you with Solomon wasn't painful enough, Simeon started suffering physically. His once warm complexion began slowly fading. He was losing sleep, causing dark circles to adorn under his eyes. His shoulders felt as if he were being torn apart, he knew it was because of his wings. All of this still did not make him a fallen angel. However, if he were just to cross that threshold. If he were to admit just how much he loved you, he'd fall.   
  
He was very tempted to just brace the fall.

At night he sat on his bed. Instead of some light scripture reading before bed, he was now listening to the words that were hissed by Solomon through the thin wall that separated their rooms. He heard the choice words and names Solomon used on you. He treated you like shit. Like you were just some toy, made to entertain him.  
  


Angry tears rolled down Simeon’s cheeks every night. And every night he’d lose a part of himself in those walls.   
  


So what was a little physical pain? Surely he deserved it. He was just afraid that the moment he stood up for you he’d lose himself completely. His now fragile halo would shatter. He’d give in to his love for you. And while he was growing less concerned with his own consequences, would a demon really be any better for you?  
  


He still loved his brothers-no-longer, very dearly, but he was not beyond questioning them and their capabilities to take care of you. Obviously they weren’t up to his standards if they could just sit by and watch this happen. Better yet, he thought about the possibility that he was the only one who saw what was going on. How could any of them take care of you if they weren’t even paying attention to you?  
  
Simeon sighed and rested his head against his headboard, listening to tonight's onslaught of insults and ugly names. Once again, hot tears of anger found their way spilling down his face. Speaking of, the expression his beautiful features held was one that would still God in his place. 

Some things are worth the risk, is what he told himself. He also told himself that he could not interfere. For you, he had to be good. For you, he was so close to slipping. For you, silently he would curse the world until you were set free.


	3. Fire

The day came. Simeon snapped, more or less.

The pain he felt became excruciating. 

He had given into sin. 

The tears became more for himself and less for you.

He screamed into his pillow, muffling the sound to the best of his ability, as his wings outspread and reduced to ash in his white sheets. His grace exited his body as he thrashed on his bed. 

Simeon was truly a mess when got up and there was only one person he could call. 

Lucifer was on the other end of the line. He was thoroughly listening to his former brother. Quiet sobs escaped the tan male's lips as he explained the situation. The ravenette was at Purgatory Hall in what seemed like no time. He was there to console Simeon through the pain. Soon a distraught Diavolo and Barbatos would make their way over, followed by 6 other curious demons. 

News about Simeon’s fall from grace spread like the fires that scorched his wings. His absence at R.A.D. justified, as all 6 fallen angels grimaced, reminded of their own falls. Sympathy and condolences were offered to the angel-no-longer. None of which meant anything to him. 

Besides the unbearable pain he was experiencing, Simeon had confined himself to his room. He was afraid of any lack of restraint he might have now that he had fallen. He feared giving in to any of his emotions that could drive his impulses further. 

Simeon desired so much more now. He desired to give Solomon just what he deserved. He desired to save you, and treat you better. He desired to feel your lips against his. His cerulean eyes fluttered shut as he thought about his desires, but then shot back open, his angelic tendencies taking over and reverting him to shame. 

How could he dare to think that way about you? You might not be the purest being but you certainly deserved more than his desire filled thoughts. You deserved what he couldn’t be. A guardian angel. 


End file.
